The history of the development of small arms is a centuries long story of continuous change and improvement, spurred by advances in physics and manufacturing, and responsive to military and civilian needs. The progression from flintlock to the automatic carbine may be looked at as an unrelenting replacement of one technology by a superior one, yet in actual practice, firearm usage is not so simple. Due to their cost and craftsmanship, weapons which may not be competitive in combat retain value in peaceful applications. In some instances, what would appear to be a technological dead end becomes a source of continuing sportsman interest.
A case in point is the black powder musket. Although seeing their last major military use in the United States in the Civil War, these firearms have won continuing interest from modern sportsmen. Not only are weapons constructed according to this 19th century technology of keen interest to historians and Civil War reenactors, but even hunters and target shooters find satisfaction in meeting the challenges of black powder musketry.
One type of black powder musket which last saw U.S. military use in the Civil War, employed a flanged-cup like cap known as a "top hat" cap. Civil War era soldiers typically carried these brass caps in a paper wrapper, and then in a box or bag, typically of leather, immediately before going into battle. Prior to firing the musket, the concave cap was removed from the bag and placed over the musket's nipple, preparatory to being struck by the hammer to ignite the black powder charge. Another capper for top hat caps has a generally teardrop shaped can, which the user must shake to force a single cap forward for application to the musket nipple.
Civil War soldiers fought under extremely challenging conditions, and often had to make do with inadequate or rugged equipment. Soldiers under discipline will adapt their practices as need be to the materiel on hand. The modern consumer and sportsman, on the other hand, desires some modicum of convenience in his sporting activities, even while using antique technology. Although a black powder musket cannot expect to compete with a semi-automatic rifle in terms of sequential fire rates, the modern black powder musketeer nevertheless could benefit from shooting accessories which can reduce the reloading time of the musket and contribute to effective firing.
Furthermore, in hunting, it can be dangerous to pursue game without a loaded weapon. Hence, before chase can be given it is necessary to reload and recap. The speed with which this can be accomplished is critical to the successful pursuit of game.
What is needed is a means for dispensing top hat musket caps which is speedy, convenient and economical.